


What Happens at Band Camp, Stays at Band Camp

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: HWS Yuri Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Band camp, Day 3, F/F, Music, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Amelia F. Jones is late and she might just have to suffer the consequences at the hands of World U's Marching Band drum major, Alice Kirkland.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: HWS Yuri Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What Happens at Band Camp, Stays at Band Camp

They started arriving just before 7am - a vast assortment of kids, toting cases of varying shapes and sizes, with large jugs of cold water at their sides, chilled towels around their necks, and battered folders tucked underneath their arms. Each kid that arrived was dressed in workout clothing - tank tops, shorts, and tennis shoes were the prevailing theme - and most were sporting sunglasses and the occasional hat.

Slowly, the kids filtered out of their cars and into the building, labeled ‘World University Fine Arts Center’ in bold, black letters. Beneath the label, a banner waved in the slight, humid breeze ‘Home to the Pride of World U’.

Just as the sun was finally coming up and the clock was striking 7am, the final member of the World U Marching Band slipped into the Fine Arts Building. Senior Amelia F. Jones felt a mixture of emotions as she arrived for the first day of Band Camp. Excitement, because it meant that the marching season was finally kicking up; dread, because Band Camp could be brutal and time consuming and hellish if their director was in a particularly bad mood; and nostalgic, because it was her last time doing everything - waking up early in the fall mornings and staying late after school to practice, memorizing the show music, learning all the different sets and choreography that would make the show come to life, taking all those trips to the competitions and making truly unforgettable memories with her friends, putting on that uniform. She had to soak it in while she could, or else it might just slip away from her in a moment.

She could only hope that she wasn’t too late for the first day. As she approached the band room, trumpet case and music folder in hand, she could barely hear the faint echo of talking.

Fuck.

Amelia’s walk turned into a sprint and she could only pray that the director hadn’t already started. She slowed down as she came to the band room and slipped in to join the congregation of band kids that had already gathered. Then she saw who had been addressing the band and almost wished it had been their Head Director. Instead, it was the lead Drum Major - Alice Kirkland.

Amelia was a thousand percent positive that Alice Kirkland had it out for her. The two girl’s hadn’t gotten along well since their freshman year, when Amelia had accidentally emptied her spit valve on her. It had been an honest to god accident, but Alice hadn’t let it go. Now, the stuck up girl critiqued and ridiculed her whenever she saw the opportunity to and Amelia had made it her personal goal to get underneath the girl’s skin every chance she got. Luckily, that had all come to a head when they’d won State last year. Who’d have guessed that they’d both been harboring a crush on one another?

Not that it would save Amelia from her wrath if she slipped up.

“Alright, now that we’re all here,” Alice started, pointedly glaring at Amelia before continuing on, “We’ll go around the room so the Leadership Team can introduce themselves. If you have any questions, you go to your Section Leader before going to anyone else. Understood?”

A wave of nods and mumbles of agreement went around the room.

“Good,” she said with a firm nod. “I’ll start off. My name is Alice Kirkland. I play flute and piccolo and I am the Head Drum Major.”

Alice looked to the nearest member of the Leadership Team - Amelia’s cousin, Madeline.

“Hello everybody, my name is Madeline Williams. I play flute as well and I’m one of the flute Section Leaders.”

And so introductions went around the room. Sophia Edelstein - Front Ensemble Section Leader. Monika Beilschmidt - Assistant Drum Major. Julchen Beilschmidt - Drum Line Leader. Until they finally came to a stop at Amelia.

She put on a wide, brilliant smile, gave a small wave, and eyed the little group of trumpet freshman that had congregated in the center of the room. “Yo, what’s up everyone? My name is Amelia Jones, I play trumpet and euphonium, and I will be the trumpet Section Leader this year.”

A small burst of mummers went around the room again and the attention went back to Alice.

“Okay, now, with that out of the way, we’re going to go and head outside for stretches. From now on, we’ll meet outside in the mornings unless you’re told otherwise. Stretches will start at 7am sharp, so make sure you are out there and ready to go at 7. If you’re late, you get to run laps.”

The threat made Amelia crinkle her nose. Alice had made the punishment seem mild, but Amelia still remembered when she’d shown up late her second day of band camp freshman year. In fact, she could still feel the sore muscles she’d gotten the next day.

Slowly, everyone began to rise and filter outside, instruments and music abandoned in their cubbies. No, those were for when the freshman had actually learned their marching technique properly and it was only the first day.

Amelia began to follow the rest of the band members outside, eager to get started.

“Jones!”

Amelia froze on the spot.

The rest of the band kids filtered out of the room, leaving Amelia and Alice alone. Amelia plastered a smile on her face, turned around, and was met with a scowling, angry-faced Drum Major. “Yes?”

“You were late,” she pointed out, her voice dangerously low.

Amelia was extremely offended by the accusation. “I was not!  _ You  _ started early.”

The only response she got was a raised eyebrow and a look at the face of Alice’s watch when she held it up. “The schedule runs by my clock, Jones, and  _ you _ were late.”

At this point, she should’ve felt an extreme amount of dread, because Alice was technically right. Which means she should have to run laps. But the teasing glint in Alice’s acidic eyes said otherwise. So Amelia just widened her smile and took a step towards her.

“Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Kirkland?” she teased back. At least, she really, really hoped Alice was joking. Amelia was notoriously bad at reading the atmosphere. “Make me run laps?”

“I could,” the other girl threatened. A small smirk quirked on her face and Amelia couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes flickered up and down her body, “or you could make it up another way.”

That peaked Amelia’s interest. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Alice said, stepping into Amelia’s space, lips hovering over Amelia’s own. “Tonight, my place.”

“Absolutely,” she agreed, as if it were even a question.

Alice’s smirk broadened into a full smile and she leaned in to give Amelia a peck on the lips before leaving to join the rest of the band outside.

“But seriously, don’t be late again.”

“I wasn’t late!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from heart of a former band kid, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> For hws yuri week, day 3, who's prompt was music.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
